


Strange lands makes strange bedfellows

by Nymfen



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I ship Gilmore with happiness, Light Angst, M/M, Rating May Change, a smidge, spoilers a hoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymfen/pseuds/Nymfen
Summary: Jarett follows Vox Machina to Whitestone and everything changes. ”I appreciate the sentiment, but you’ve already done too much.” he twist his lips into a smile. ”You hired me for a reason, I’m doing my job, but your generosity is noted.” He’ll do what he can for these people, the city of Emon and Vox Machina.





	1. Faltering

Jarett had been with Vox Machina for a long while, while in Emon he had been privy to most of the on goings in their keep and while he had much love and respect for the motley crew, he was not blind to their shortcomings.   
It was crucial for a good guard to know the weaknesses of their charges, so he knew how careless and arrogant Tiberius had been, he knew to tell a guard to follow Keyleth when she went off on her own, her naivety had almost landed her in trouble more times than he could count, and he knew the twins in their co dependent relationship could sometimes be surprisingly cruel, but also fiercely loyal to their new family.   
The rest of them were mostly what you’d expect, Scanlan was loud but transparent, Pike was the heart of them but gone a lot, Percy was meek but hid steel in more ways than one and Grog…liked to hit things very hard. 

Vex’ahlia is standing in front of him holding a bag of gold, the second one she had offered him within seconds, the first one meant for the survival, the second one for him. He feels himself soften towards her, knows how much this means to her, even in the background he can hear Scanlan asking what’s going on, shock apparent to him. He puts up is hand and push the gold away, careful as to not upset her he says, 

”I appreciate the sentiment, but you’ve already done too much.” he twist his lips into a smile. ”You hired me for a reason, I’m doing my job, but your generosity is noted.” He finished with a wink and for a couple of seconds her eyes flicker to his lips, he grins. This half elf and her relationship with gold is peculiar, indeed. She smiles, not as brightly as he’s seen her do before, but it’s genuine and when she walks away he squares his shoulders. He’ll do what he can for these people, the city of Emon and Vox Machina. 

When Emon falls, Jarett follows them to Whitestone and his job suddenly become a lot harder very quickly. There are so much do be done, before he can catch his breath he is leading what is the beginning of an army to look for allies, he takes tea with Allura and Gilmore who tells him to call him Shaun and makes him laugh harder than he can remember. 

”Oh Captain!” He hears Gilmore’s voice boom through the courtyard, it’s not as strong as he would have liked, the barrier takes a toll on the wizard. 

”Gilmore, how can I be of service?” He drawls and Gilmore’s grin widens.   
”Oh Jarett, so many ways…” He winks and Jarett chuckles and shakes his head. ”But that’s not why I’m here. Come, walk with me.” 

Jarett follows the wizard through the courtyard, his purple robes are dancing around his well-made leather boots, Jarett takes a moment to appreciate the posture of his guide.   
”How goes the search for allies?” Gilmore voice cuts through and Jarett makes an effort to keep up with him.   
”Nothing new to report since I talked to you and Allura.” He gets a hum in response.  
”You’ve certainly moved up since you worked in Emon my dear Captain.” Gilmore begins and Jarett opens his mouth to answer, but gets cut off.   
”That’s not to say I don’t think you’re cut out for the job, you have been invaluable to us here at Whitestone, and I think we will have much to thank you for when this is over. ” He continues, they walk to the barracks the soldiers are stationed in, confused as to where this is going Jarett remains silent. Gilmore stops outside of a barrack.

”Please do not take what I am about to show you as a criticism, your responsibilities have become plentiful since your move to Whitestone and I would not, we would not hold you accountable for this.” with that Gilmore opened the door and stepped in, curious Jarett followed.   
”Gilmore, please tell me what this is about.” He started and Gilmore with a solemn expression walked over to one of the soldiers chests placed by the foot of the bed. He opened it and beckoned him over. 

At first Jarett could do little other but laugh, indeed it had not occurred to him he could find Suude in Whitestone, and yet. 

”It was young Jacob who brought it to my attention, well, unintentionally, he brought me some and asked what it was as he had found it in the barracks. Before you get angry with him, I asked him not to tell you.” Gilmore said and looked up at Jarett. 

The shame, guilt and anger all burned within him in equal measure. After a few seconds pause he straightened up. ”I thank you for bringing this to my attention Gilmore, we had better leave.” he said, punctuated it with a brief smile and marched out of the barracks. 

Within seconds he had made it to the middle of the courtyard and had sounded the alarm, they had had regular alarm training, the alarm would sound, and the soldiers would drop what they did and come to the courtyard to await orders.   
Jarett noticed a flash of purple in the side of his vision, but it was not the time to become distracted. 

Allura rushed up to him. ”Jarett? What is it?”   
He gave her a half grin, ”Lady Allura, I am afraid I have grown lenient with my charges and things have gone under the radar for too long. I would appreciate your help in this.” he said and she frowned. ”Of course, but I don’t quite know what you mean.” she replied, her attention going to the rows of soldiers forming in the courtyard.   
”I shall explain in a minute, please.” She bowed her head to him and he stepped forward. 

”You have come together to serve Whitestone,” he began, the men and women looked confused and wary, some barely half dressed, others in full uniform.   
”As such I have and will continue to expect you act as is expected from someone of your station. It has come to my attention some of you think me lenient, I am here to prove otherwise. You are to remain standing here. Lady Kima, Lady Allura, with me, please.”

After having shown them the drugs, he gave the order to have all the barracks searched. Three more stashes were found, one in floorboard, another hidden in a mattress. They found the soldiers behind this easily enough and their faith was handed to Lady Kima who grinned cruelly at the three men in front of her. Jarett clapped her shoulder, nodded to the remaining soldiers, gave them the go ahead to leave with the order to scrub the barracks and get some sleep.   
The moon was high in the sky when the ordeal had come to its conclusion. 

Gilmore had said they did not blame him, but he knew better, this would have never happened in the keep, he had spent too much of his time wandering around sweet talking potential allies and not enough watching. He swallowed the bitter shame and rubbed his eyes.   
”Jarett.” A familiar voice sounded behind him and he spun around to find the wizard leaning on a pillar, grin on his face.   
”Ah, my Captain you handled that wonderfully.” Gilmore said and sashayed towards him, Jarett swallowed, but this time it was not shame in his throat.   
“Thank you, Gilmore.” He grinned, but it felt weak this time and Gilmore’s eyes drilled into his. “When will you start calling me Shaun?” He asked lightly and Jarett laughed. “Shaun.” He said and noticed the wizard’s eyes widen in delight.

Jarett had seen Vax’ildan break this man’s heart, had seen how Gilmore faltered in how he carried himself the day after an encounter with the half elf rogue. He had hated his employer just a little bit, but had chalked it up to worrying about his new charges, how a distracted Gilmore could mean a less than perfect shield. But he knew deep down it was bullshit, Gilmore would never do less than perfectly with his magic. 

“I meant what I said earlier.” Gilmore said, now a low murmur as the man stepped so close he could smell the spices and potions ingredients on him. He smelled like the spice tea his father used to drink in the evening, for a second he was hit with homesickness. The man’s caramel skin a shade lighter than Jarett’s own was flawless, his brown eyes had golden specks and under his wide grin a long goatee braided and glimmering with gold pearls, the wizard, just for a second, rendered him utterly speechless. 

“I appreciate it, Gilmore, but I know what I did wrong, be assured this was a slip of attention that will not happen again. “ he said and Gilmore laughed and put his hand on the rogues shoulder, it warmed even through the heavy leather coat. “Oh my dear Captain, you’re so stubborn aren’t you, very well.” Jarett chuckled, but could feel his cheeks heat up. Gilmore let the silence stretch between them,   
“I should… head back and get some sleep myself, it’s been a long night.” He said and took a step back, causing Gilmore’s hand to fall, the man’s smile faltered for a second and then he put his hand on his hip and nodded.   
“Indeed, I need my beauty rest as well, I shall see you tomorrow.” When Jarett looked confused Gilmore chuckled. “For tea of course.” He added. 

“Ah, of course. Rest well Gilmore.” He bowed his head and turned to walk away.   
“Rest well my dear Captain.” He heard Gilmore say behind him and he raised his hand to signify he heard it.   
That night he dreamt of drinking tea with his father, back when life was uncomplicated, they spoke of many things, when he woke at dawn, he felt lose boned and relaxed despite the previous evening. 

 

After Vox Machina had rushed back from the Glintshore with a dead Percy between them, Jarett and Gilmore having gotten the news and they were talking in the foyer when they emerged. The sight of Percy, standing, if barely was enough to send a shiver through the wizard, felt through Jarett hands who just for a second clasped onto him tightly. 

As Gilmore inspected the vestiges, he looked at the group, they looked ragged and raw, he felt it himself, these people and how they have inserted themselves into his daily life. How he’s fighting for them, it was not what he had in mind when he escaped from Ank’Harel, but he was grateful. 

He wanted to keep at Gilmore’s side, but he kept back, watching as Vax praised his arcane knowledge and inching closer to the man, his…friend. He calls him Shaun and looks at him with sombre eyes. 

Gilmore, for the first time in days, admits to feeling rough, when Jarett had spoken to him earlier he had merely quipped something mock flirtatious and swept away, but here in the foyer in front of his rag tag group of people, he lets his shoulders down a little as he melts into the news of his parents. It warms Jarett’s heart, it hardens it a bit as well. Of course he had not expected Gilmore to warm up to him so quickly, or at all, he is simply the captain. 

 

Gilmore’s smile falters just a second and Vax offers the vestige dagger to Keyleth, the girl would most likely chop her own hand off than do damage to anything with it, they all know, but the twins have interesting ways of showing affections. 

Jare inches just a bit towards them, his hand want’s to find Gilmore’s back, want to ground him, heal this hurt a little. Scanlan breaks him out of his contemplation. 

“Yes! Glad that everyone is doing ok, and it’s good to see you here in one piece. How was…how was your journey?” The confident Jarett seems to have taken a small holiday as he falters through his words, Vex smiles at him, he was worried about them, don’t get him wrong, but that’s not why his tongue is so dry now. 

As Scanlan and the group hands him the fusaka and Vex tells him he spent fifty gold on it, he grins widely.   
“You spent fifty gold on this?! Oooho you got swindled my friend!” He laughs with them all and Scanlan mutters some platitude.   
When he offers to cook a feast for them all he locks eyes with Gilmore who smiles a small plased smile in return. 

Vax shoves a small, scared boy at him, barely a man, as he reaches out to tell him, Kynan, to stand up straight like a proud soldier, something about his eyes catches him. There’s too much sorrow in their eyes, too much confusion and shame, he gets it suddenly that this boy is here to atone for something and Jarett will help him find meaning, just as he himself found his own after fleeing his homeland.   
He looks at Vax and nods to the half elf who gives him a grateful look in return before delivering Keyleth’s letter that came for her while she was gone.   
The group had not had the last emotional strike tonight it seemed. Jarett moves to stand next to Gilmore while she reads. 

 

“A marquecian feast, hm?” The wizard whispers and looks at him sideways.   
Jarett smirks “There is a lot of fusaka, and poor Scanlan…” they chuckle silently together. 

“Poor Scanlan my glorious ass…” Gilmore mutters and Jarett coughs, colour creeping up his collar. The wizard winks at him, he rolls his eyes in return. Glancing to Vax, he is…relieved to find the half elf’s attention is fully on his crying Keyleth, not bad tears, and he sees the rogues fingers twitch, as his own has done often the last days. 

When the group beckons him to drink with them he jumps on it, he needs something to calm his nerves desperately. Whatever Grog offers him, he is clever enough to realise is not ordinary alcohol based on Vex’s motion, but he does trust these people. 

A few seconds later he regrets everything, but he feels, ah, so blessed light.   
The rest of the evening, he feels at ease for the first time in a while. Scanlan wants him to find him drugs and the alcohol has loosened his tongue enough to agree, if pardoning, if pardoning is really on the line… he bluffs about not having access to the drug, to give his sober mind some time to think about this later. 

Sleeps comes easy, Whitestone feels warmer with the group here, safer, but of course, it was not to last.


	2. Spiced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fic steers away from canon.

Jarett knows fighting, knows how to wait for the right moment. The exhale before he tightens the bow and lets the arrow fly, to find the quiet in the chaos, keep moving, ignore the ache.   
Kynan wants to learn how to fight with daggers, Sonia, one of the quiet rogue girls among them is happy to teach. Jarett spends a couple of afternoons with them in the training halls, to oversee, she’s quick but can be sloppy, Kynan holds himself too hunched, second guessing his attacks, he can see Sonia taking offence.  
“No, boy, stand up like a man, no offence Sonia.” He grins and she rolls her eyes.   
“He wont even stand up like a girl, Jarett, hard pressed to find some balls on him.” She snarks and Kynan draws in on himself in frustration. 

Jarett walks to stand in front of the young man.   
“Remember… remember what it was that made you want to do this, that burning, your heroes have fallen in your idolisation, yes? But that fire in your stomach that made you want to camp outside the keep, where is it boy? Did that woman take it when she took your balls?” He knows he’s harsh, kinder words will follow, but for now he wants to see him angry.   
“No.” Kynan responds quietly. “I don’t know…”   
“Now look at Sonia, you think she’ll take what you’re giving out, you’re barely dodging her attacks meant for children.” He sees the boy’s jaw clench and Sonia smirks at him.   
When she nods at him, he stands up a bit straighter, this time when he slashes out there’s power behind his attacks.   
“Yes! There’s the stubborn lad!” Jarett crows and laughs when Kynan falls on his ass.   
“Again!” And they go again, and again, until Sonia’s brow sheens and Kynan’s legs shake. But the set of his jaw is different, when he stretches he pulls his shoulders back like Jarett taught him and he feels a spark of pride.   
Kynan and Sonia clasp each others elbows by the end of it and he can see the same pride reflected in her.   
“Tomorrow I want to see some more of that stubborn fire, I want to see you roar!” Jarett laughs and claps Kynan’s shoulder, the boy almost buckles under him.   
“Thank you...” He says quietly to the older man, but there’s real joy in his exhausted face.   
“Oh don’t thank me yet, thank me if you get out on the other side of this alive, now, you did good today boy, I’m proud of you.” He grins and the boy mirrors him, a wet sheen to his eyes he won’t comment on. He wonders absently if anyone have ever told him that, maybe only Ripley, and the thought sits like a stone in his stomach on his way back to the castle. 

The mood in Whitestone is tense, no one has heard from Vox Machina in days, Raishan’s presence has riled everyone up. Jarett has not seen hair or hide of either Allura or Gilmore, Kima have been taking out of her frustration on the soldiers who have grown fearful of her grin and Lady Cassandra have spent most of her days hunched over paperwork, in meetings or tending to the refugees. 

He saw the Lady of Whitestone making her way across the main hall.   
“Lady Cassandra.” He called out in greeting and she nodded her head towards him.   
“Jarett, how goes training?” Her voice was clipped, not unkind, simply busy, as she paused she brushed some lose strands of hair behind her ear and he moved to take the papers from her.   
“Let me carry those for you. Training is going well, we got some more men from Emon, they carry news that the bulk of the forces is in Syngorn, which we knew of course.” He followed her as she moved towards her study, she hummed a response. 

“ Percival told me we could count on the help of Syngorn in the battle, but I would feel better if I were able to open communication… but fey wild communication is not safe as it stands.” She spoke and it was more to sort out her own thoughts than anything else. He deposited her papers onto her desk as they reached her study. 

“Is Allura scrying for other options? Zahra and Kashaw are due back tonight I believe, if it helps I can make a journey while they rest, I can gather a small team…”   
“No, that wont be necessary, we have sent word to Zahra directing her elsewhere, at this time I can’t tell you where, you understand.” Her lips made a thin line and he nodded his understanding, they did not know how much Raishan heard and saw in the castle, they took no chances. 

“Then I will leave you to it, please let me know should you need me.” He bowed and she briefly touched his arm before moving her attention to her letters. 

To his surprise Gilmore was standing ready to knock at his door when he came up the stairs.   
“Gilmore! What can I do for you my glorious friend?” He grinned at the wizard as he startled back.   
“Jarett… Don’t sneak up on me like that, I swear you rogues will be the death of me.” He boomed and clutched a small parcel to his chest. 

“May I come in?” He asked as Jarett opened the door to his modest room.   
“Of course, excuse the mess… “ He had left several pieces of his uniform on his bed for mending, and chose instead to direct the Wizard towards the fireplace where two soft chairs and a small table stood.   
“I’ll get a fire started.” He murmured looking around for his matches.  
“Ah, no, allow me my dear captain!” And with that Gilmore waved his hand, sparks shooting from it and the warmth of the now lit fireplace radiated through the room. 

“…Handy.” Jarett commented and Gilmore winked.   
“We have been so busy we have not been able to have tea, I have been saving this for a special occasion, but I got tired of waiting, so please, have some tea with me Jarett.” He motioned for the captain to sit and he did after unbuckling his coat and throwing it on the bed. 

The kettle hung by the fire and Gilmore filled it up with magic.   
“Should you be exerting your magic like this?” Jarett asked with a small frown and got a brilliant smile in return.   
“My dear, this is the perk of being a wizard.” It made Jarett scoff but he relaxed back into the chair. 

“Now…” Gilmore murmured and opened the small parcel, a small leather bag full of black tea leaves, the smell hit him and he found himself grinning.  
“No! Shaun!” The smell of spices and tea leaves the same he had been smelling his entire upbringing, the quint essential staple of Marquecian living.   
“Hah, now I know it was worth it, simply for the pleasure of hearing you say my name with such reverence.” Gilmore…Shaun beamed at him, chest puffed out, anyone else would look like a preening peacock, but he had the power to put behind it, Jarett had never seen him boast anything he could not follow through. Which made his mind wander to flirting, and…  
Shaun interrupted his thought by winking at him while preparing the kettle for them swiftly. Jarett sat at the edge of his seat, he would have been embarrassed for it, but he was simply too grateful and excited. 

“I’ve not had this in a very long time, my friend.” He laughed and Shaun nodded.  
“It’s a… luxury I afford myself, although since Emon, I’ve had a small storage but it’s wearing thin, tonight though I felt we both needed something to take our minds of it all.” He spooned a generous serving of honey into his own cup.   
“Black please.” Jarett said and took his own cup with some sense of reverence.   
“Be-pleased.” Shaun boomed and Jarett looked up into the wizard eyes, they were rimmed with kohl, not something he saw often, he smelled like tea and soap.   
“Be-pleased.” He answered and held the mug up to smell it deeply.   
“Ah!” he took a small sip, smiling even as it burned his lips. “Wonderful.”  
Shaun was looking at him,  
“You certainly are.” The wizard smirked and Jarett realised he was leaning over the table, cradling the mug, he leaned back in his chair.

Vex’ahlia had told him to keep an eye out for Shaun and he had, if he didn’t have time, he had guards keep watch. He knew the man used a lot of his energy to keep the shield up and them safe, he knew he ate alone or with Allura pouring over arcane texts, he also knew that half the time he was looking at Jarett it was like a physical caress. What he had come to take as a shallow invitation, he was sure if he were to reach out and touch Shaun’s face he would be welcome, if he were to press his lips to his, he would taste like home and pleasure.   
And where Jarett would have at any point in his life before now closed the gap between them, he hesitated, and Shaun never pushed. Teased, drove him mad, yes, but he never pushed. 

But for all he had never been a stranger to stealing pleasure where it presented itself to him, he held back, unsure and fascinated by the man. And privately, to himself, he would admit he would be sad to lose him after such a brief encounter. Oh the flirting would perhaps continue, lingering touches for a while, but then nothing. And he found he wanted more than that, he wanted to know what made the man tick.   
So he settled back with his tea, a half grin on his smile. 

 

“So, Shaun…Tell me about yourself.” He said and the night was spent spinning tales of their childhoods, finding roads where they had both walked down, shying gracefully away from painful subjects. When Shaun left his room he patted Jarett on his cheek.   
“Thank you for this my dear ca-Jarett. It was wonderful, when this is over and I have supplies line again, this is happening again.”   
Jarett leaned into the touch for a second before stepping back and clasping the other mans shoulders.  
“For sure my friend, let’s see to it we both get to the other side of it.”   
Jarett’s bed was soft and welcome, and in the room the scent of the man an the tea lingered, lulling him to a good nights sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader friedpossum.


End file.
